


You Don't Own Me

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	You Don't Own Me

_And, don’t tell me what to do, yeah_  
D _on’t, don’t you tell me what to say_  
 _And, please, when I go out with you_  
 _Don’t put me on display_

 _I don’t tell you what to say_  
 _I don’t tell you what to d_ o  
 _So, just let me be myself_  
 _That’s all I ask of you_  
 _I’m young and I love to be young_  
 _I’m free and I love to be free_  
 _To live my life the way that I want_

* * *

 “I don’t want to wear this ridiculous outfit,” you snapped, shaking the handfuls of silk and ribbons in your hands at the very pissed archangel standing in front of you. “Did you buy this in the 1600s? If you want me to wear a dress I can pick one out myself.”

Michael closed his eyes, counting to ten before speaking. “I’m still trying to resume my place in Heaven Y/N. It’s bad enough I’m stuck in a vessel from 1975 and my mate ended up being a human. The way you appear at this ball is essential to my image. I can’t have you showing up dressed like a human whore. Wear the dress.”

You dropped the dress on the floor and stepped over it.  “I am not your accessory and I am not a whore, I have perfectly suitable dresses. If being mated to a human is so horrible I have no problem going home.”

Michael glared at you, his wings trembling in anger.  “Eight o’clock in that dress,” he demanded and then he was gone.

You sighed and walked to your door, locking it. Not that it could keep him out. You didn’t want to be here anymore. When you discovered you were Michael’s mate you had tried to focus on the positives. 

Even though you hated him at the time he was your mate for a reason and you went into things believing something would change.  A modern day Beauty and the Beast. Besides, John Winchester’s early vessel was hot.

But you figured out right away it was not going to be a fairy tale.  It wasn’t even going to be an episode of Friends.  Michael didn’t want you as a partner, a mate, or a companion.  He wanted you as a decoration on occasion.

The only reason you stayed this long was because of Chuck.  You had made him a promise when he first told you the truth about you and Michael, who had just been pulled from the cage at the time, that you would give it a chance and not walk away. 

But looking at the hideous dress on the floor and hearing Michael’s assumptions that you would dress like a whore in your mind you decided you were done.  Glancing at the clock you saw it was only thirty minutes until Michael expected you to join him at the ball he was hosting for the angels. Grabbing up the few items that belonged to you in a small bag, you stomped down the hallway towards the back of the house, hoping to be out of there and on your way back to the Winchesters in no time.

“Where are you going Y/N?” you heard Chuck say from behind you. Your shoulders fell as you turned to face him. “Home.”

“You can’t give up now,” he said with a gentle smile. “You promised me, remember?”

“Chuck…”

“He doesn’t know what he needs.  I need you to stay. I will hold you to your promise.”

You sighed, knowing you had no choice.  What were the cosmic consequences for breaking a promise to God?

“Fine, I’ll stay but I’m doing this my way.”

Chuck’s smile grew into genuine amusement. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”

Twenty minutes later you were dressed and standing outside the doors to the ballroom.  Looking down to make sure your outfit was ready you took a deep breath and entered the room.  Your eyes fell on Michael right away, standing near the front of the room with a couple angels you didn’t know. 

Approaching him with a big smile on your face you had to stifle your laughter at the expression on his face as he took in the blue jeans, pink fuzzy slippers, and “I’m a Lil’ Devil” sweatshirt you were wearing.  When he didn’t say anything you turned to face the angel to your right, extending your hand. “Hi, I’m Y/N, Michael’s human mate.”

His hand clamped down around your arm as he practically dragged you from the room, not releasing it until you were in the hallway.  His jaw was locked and his face was a dark shade of red. “What are you doing?”

“Playing my part for your ball.  You did tell me I was required to be here at eight, correct?”

“What is wrong with you? Do you understand what an embarrassment you are? There’s a reason I give you direction.”  Michael raised his hand up and snapped his fingers, changing your attire into the awful red and gold dress that you had left on your bedroom floor. “Walk in that room, take the chair to the right of mine at the head table and don’t say a word to anyone.”

You were appalled to find tears start in your eyes as a mix of anger and hurt pulsed through you.  The last thing you wanted to do was cry in front of the bastard.  “You don’t own me,” you whispered, reaching up and slapping him as hard as you could across his cheek before picking up the ridiculous amount of fabric in the skirt of the dress and running down the hallway, kicking your heels off.  You stopped in your bedroom long enough to grab your already packed bag and quickly left the house.

Walking down the driveway barefoot you called Sam and told him what happened.  When Cas showed up seconds later to bring you home you cried in his arms, unaware that your mate was watching out the ballroom window.

* * *

 Michael was surprised to discover that he missed you.  It didn’t happen right away. For a few days things were calm and peaceful and he was glad to have his space back. Good riddance to something he didn’t need.

But then one morning he walked into the kitchen and didn’t smell coffee.  As much as he hated the foul smelling brew in his house every morning, now that it was gone he missed it. He missed the way you sat in the chair closest to the window with your knees up under your chin while you sipped from your oversized mugged and flipped through the newspaper.

It was the next day  when he heard something click on in your bedroom.   Walking down the hallway he saw that the little contraption you installed under your TV, you had called it a DVR, was running.  The green light indicated it was recording something. He glanced at the clock and frowned, wondering if you were laughing at the annoying and fake show you insisted on watching every week at this time. 

Glancing around the room that he had given you, he noticed you had barely done anything to make it your own space.  Of course when you left you took your personal items with you, but the clothes he had a picked out for you were still hanging in the closet with the tags attached. The jewelry was still in jewelry boxes on the dresser. The bottles of perfume didn’t look like they had been touched.

 

As he walked around the room he realized the only items that had been used at all were the books from the shelf in the corner.

Flipping through some of the clothes he didn’t seen anything in the closet that looked like something you would wear.  Of all of the items he had provided you not one was fit for you at all.

The sound of the front door closing and footsteps in the front of the house made him jump up, his grace pulsing a little at the thought that maybe you had returned. 

When he stepped out in the hall and saw his father he tried to hide his disappointment, but he knew Chuck saw right through him.

“I know what you are going to say,” Michael said, pacing the floor in front of Chuck.

“What’s that?”

“That it’s a little too late for me to realize now what I want from her. What I need. She was right. I treated her like a possession or an accessory and she’s not.   She’s the smell of coffee first thing in the morning and the sound of laughter after a long day. I didn’t even know she read….”

“I wasn’t going to tell you its too late.  I was going to tell you that it’s time for you to claim your mate. For the right reasons.” 

* * *

 It had been a few weeks since you left Michael. Of course Chuck had tried to talk you into returning, but even he had to admit you did the right thing in leaving once he found out how Michael spoke to you.  Things had settled down and you were happy to be back in the bunker with Sam, Dean, and Cas. 

You tried your best to ignore the aching sensation in your soul from being separated from your mate. You weren’t even sure why it was there. The two of you had never become lovers. You weren’t even friends. He meant nothing to you.

Sending the Winchesters and Cas off on their next hunt, you went to the kitchen to make a snack before heading into the library to start looking up the area they were heading to.  The creature Garth had described didn’t sound like anything you had heard of before so it was going to be an interesting hunt.

You had two or three books open in front of you and ink all over your hand as you frantically scribbled notes when you heard the flutter of wings. “Cas! Is everything okay?” you jumped up and spun around, stopping in your tracks when you saw Michael standing near the shelves. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry Y/N,” he said, taking a step towards you.  “You were right.  I never treated you like you deserved to be treated.  I said some horrible things to you. I was so focused on regaining my position in Heaven that I didn’t realize I was hurting and pushing away the one thing I needed most. You. My mate.”

You looked at him with your eyes wide. “Are you really Michael?”

He frowned for a moment before chuckling. “Yes, it’s me.  You can feel it, in your soul. A tugging towards me.” He stepped closer again, reaching out to take your hands in his. “I miss you at home.”

“Is there another ball or something?” you asked, ice in your voice.

“No. No balls. No parties. I don’t miss you as my decoration Y/N.  I miss you as my mate. I want to be your friend. I want to be your more. Come home with me, give me a chance I know I don’t deserve.”

Looking up into his dark eyes you felt a tugging at your soul. Slowly you nodded. “You don’t own me Michael. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Let me be myself. Trust me and I promise I’ll never embarrass you.  If you want to make this work you have to.”

He nodded, tugging your hands until you fell against his body, his warm arms wrapping you into a hug. “I promise. I miss YOU, not the person I was making you be.”

You smiled against his chest, excited for the first time in a long time about where your future was heading.

 


End file.
